Monsters II
by Movie-Brat
Summary: And now, the monsters strike back.


**A/N: Forgive the rushed quality of this but not only did I wanted to write a sequel but considering this was for a contest, I lost the original entry so I had to conjure this up on the john. I did want to write a sequel anyway but I wanted it to be longer but I felt perhaps a series of cliffhangers as drabbles would be the best way to go. Hope this goes over well and happy Halloween! **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Warner Brothers, Clive Barker, New Line Cinema, Cartoon Network, Ted Wolf, Paramount Pictures, Toho, and Dimension Films.**

Cheetara woke up with a gasp. She looked around her surroundings and found herself outside with the other ThunderCats much to her relief. Last she dreamt, she and the other ThunderCats managed to find themselves in a rather odd and potentially precarious situation in hindsight. There was a town called Silent Hill and followed by that were a large but lanky male and what looked like a young boy with a sack face. Followed by that were visions of other monsters attacking them, mostly within the town itself as well as what looked like were demons.

Tygra was the first to go much to her horror followed by the kittens Wilykit and Wilykat. The ThunderCats were getting picked off one by one until she woke up.

She looked around her surroundings and sighed in relief, she recalled they had stopped by a random forest to make for camp. Still, she was unnerved by her dreams. But she was even more unnerved when she noticed Wilykit and Wilykat were missing. Tygra woke up when her foot accidentally bumped into him.

"Cheetara, what are you doing?" Tygra asked irritably, clearly not used to waking up early.

"The kittens are missing!" Cheetara said as she ran into the woods.

"What?!" He cried out as without even waking up the remaining ThunderCats, he followed Cheetara.

The lizard men had set up camp while searching for the ThunderCats. They had setup near a cave. They were ordered to hunt down the ThunderCats yet again but as they walked, they decided to stop for the night. One of them had decided to explore one of the caves to see if it was safe. As he entered the cave, he accidentally pressed his hand onto the wall and in turn fell into a room of some sort.

His weapon was discarded-it slid across the wooden floor. With an irritated sigh, he reached over to the rifle. Suddenly, a series of loud footsteps fast approached him from behind. He turned to fire but with a quick reflex, a large and burly assailant with what seemed to be a mask that looked like a stitched up face, rained upon a sledgehammer to the lizard's head. Despite the helmet, it couldn't protect him from the impact of the tool.

CRUNCH!

His skull has cracked and was now bleeding and twitching like mad as if he were a cow in the slaughterhouse. The assailant dragged him by his tail and into another room. He closed the sliding door upon getting his prey to enter.

With Slythe and the other generals-Pumyra included, he had decided to look for any of his subordinates to see if they were not slacking off.

As he searched through the woods, he could not help but feel like he was being watched. He brushed it off as nothing at first but he could not help but hear a few footsteps that follow his every move. It had to be one of the ThunderCats preparing to sneak attack on him, he was sure of it. But somehow, upon dishing out a laser pistol, he tripped on his own tail-hitting the ground face first. A pair of shod feet appeared in front of him silently. Slythe looked up and saw a horrifying sight; a tall figure wearing an dark blue outfit that covered his entire body and a white, pale mask with a blank emotionless face and wielding an axe.

Back with Pumyra, Addicus, Kaynor and Vultaire, she noticed an object on the ground. A puzzle box of some sort. Something she and other cats used to play when she was a kitten.

"Go nuts." She gave it Kaynor, who attempted to bite it at first but is soon taken away from Addicus.

"Give me that." Addicus said to his rather insane companion. "You take it."

He gave it to Vultaire who managed to solve it and suddenly everything turned pitch black around them.

"What did you do?" Pumyra cried out at Vultaire.

Materializing in front of her, much to her shock was a figure in black leather, pale skin and pins all over his face.

"What is your pleasure?" He asked.

At camp, Panthro woke up in front of him to see what seemed to be a small thing with a humanoid-esque body with red hair, blue eyes and a colorful outfit complete with red shoes.

He was startled at first but soon chuckled to himself as it didn't seem like something that will kill him. It practically looked harmless.

"Heh, you scared me there for a moment." Pathro chuckled.

Though he certainly questioned what it was doing there near him in the first place. He at first wondered if the Wilykittens were behind it but soon saw that they were gone-along with Cheetara and Tygra, only Lion-O was left.

"What the?"

He picked up the object and stared at it.

"Okay you blasted, ugly thing." Panthro said to it. "Where are they?"

He stopped to realized what he was doing, "I am talking to this." He sighed to himself.

"Hi, I'm Chucky and I don't think you're any better good looking yourself." The spoke with a light pitch, childish voice despite saying the insult.

Panthro did a double take. It spoke? And it knew what he said? He did not have time to think anything else, the thing roared with a deeper voice in tone and tackled him by latching onto his face.

The kittens had woken up due to an odd noise. Wilykat thought he had seen something and wanted to see what was it that caught his attention in the first place. Wilykit objected whilst mentioning that avoiding danger is where girls were smarter. But nevertheless, she followed him and hoped that they'll go back to camp real soon before the adult Cats noticed they were gone.

As they walked into the woods, they began to get nervous with Wilykat wondering if it was a good idea to even leave camp.

Suddenly, something caught their eye.

"What's this?" Wilykat picked up a shiny, orange colored object of some sort. It looked like it had been bitten off, in the wrong hands; it could be used as a bladed weapon. They assumed it was candy as it tasted sweet and the most peculiar of all, it had a face of some sort like it was missing an eye and half a mouth. Suddenly, they heard a small noise behind them. They whirled around to see one of the lizard men, one being pale blue in particular-aimed the rifle at the two kittens.

"So, looks like I got the catch of the-" He was now suddenly cut off as he felt his tail being pulled.

He screamed as the kittens watched on in confusion. He was dragged into the shadows and then, silence.

A beat.

Suddenly, a small figure wearing what seemed to be an orange outfit that seemed to cover even the feet along with a brown sack acting as a face with two black button eyes and a stitched up smile and he was holding a large bag with his left hand.

Their confusion turned to horror as they noticed a tail sticking out the hole along with the color red covering the bag.

They looked at the bag and at the sack face figure again. His only response was placing a finger in-between where the lips be-making a "shh" gesture.

"You sure this is where they were?" Tygra asked Cheetara.

"I swear this is where they were going through." Cheetara replied.

Suddenly, both Cheetara and Tygra soon looked to see a sight that beheld them; they looked on in shock and horror. A gigantic beast of some sort. Their mouths were hung open and froze in place upon seeing it. Then it opened its mouth, it emitted a loud siren-like sound but with the pitch deep down.

Lion-O found himself in an odd location, where he did not know. It was nothing like any place he had ever seen. It felt hot and steam occasionally burst out from some of the pipes. Suddenly he heard a screeching-like nails on a chalkboard. He then heard a series of footsteps. He turned around to see what was behind him. His eyes widen in fear, he had heard of the likes of him.

He saw a lone figure wearing a brown hat of some sort, a red and green striped outfit and the most notable feature being a razor glove with four finger tipped blades.

"Whiskers." He whispered in fear.

With that, the figure chuckled sinisterly.


End file.
